memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:31dot/Archive2009
For conversations prior to my becoming an admin, see the Archive. Administrator Your nomination for administratorship has been successful - sorry for the delay in finally giving you the admin rights, but now it's done. Congratulations, and don't hesitate to ask should there be any questions. :) -- Cid Highwind 21:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Your user page contains a grave error! Garak was not a minor character. --bp 22:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps not, but by "major" I mean the stars in the main titles that appeared pretty much every episode.--31dot 22:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, yeah. :) --bp 22:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Watch it, I might need to block you. :) Just kidding.--31dot 22:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: How bout naming him a semi-major character? – Admiral Paul 20:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the Welcome Thank you very much. I became interested in this site due to my brother. You may know him. He calls himself Eyes Only. He has explained to me what MA is and what it is not. I shall act accordingly. :) – Crimsondawn 12:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Editing Preferences Could you explain to me how to edit one's preferences? How do you access them? – Crimsondawn 12:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :On my browser (IE) there is a blue my preferences link at the top right of the screen. I think it could be different if you're using a different browser.--31dot 12:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I got it. Thanks. :)– ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. :)--31dot 13:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Recommendation I've been looking at the Broken Redirects list, and the pages that are on there all seem to consist of redirects to userpages on other wikis. I also checked their contributions, and none of the users to whom those pages belong seem to have edited MA in a long time, so I would suggest that the redirects be deleted to keep them from taking up space on the "Broken Redirects page. Thanks! --'Bek' (talk) 23:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Can you provide a link to that page? I can't seem to find it, but once I do I would be happy to look into this.--31dot 00:03, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :: . --OuroborosCobra talk 02:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::I've dealt with them before. They've been re-added. Most of them are Wikia-esque people. Ignore them and suck it up. -- sulfur 03:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::I've changed them all again. Let's see how long it takes for those people to revert them. Last time, all were done within 24 hours, and I got a bunch of nasty messages on my talk page. -- sulfur 03:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Nitpick confusion I'm not entirely sure why my edit referencing the precedental lack re: "searching for La Forge in the holodeck during an emergency situation" is invalid under the nitpick rule. The syntax of the edit was deliberately constructed to indicate an unresolved plot discrepancy, and to avoid the conjecture prohibited by MA's Nitpick policy. As laid out in the T&C, inconsistencies within produced canon material are valid additions to the appropriate section of the page, and are not usually considered "nitpicks." Please let me know if the entry can be better phrased, or if I am overlooking something. :I will admit that one was a tough call, and feel free to discuss adding it back on that episode's talk page, as I am not any more of an authority here than you. :) My thought was that there could have been many reasons why they didn't simply end the program, including the idea that they might not have wanted to startle La Forge, since they knew what was happening to him. --31dot 23:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::See Talk:Identity Crisis (episode)#Nitpick. --bp 17:29, 4 April 2009 (UTC) question Excuse me, but are you threatening to block User:ERJ24 because they dont use the preview button/don't acknowledge your suggestions? You gotta be kidding me. Lighten up will you. No need to be threatening members who make valuable contributions like that. It's not like he/she is vandalizing. Maybe they didnt see the message, who knows...but making threats like that because they dont do exactly like you say ?? Well that's nice... – Distantlycharmed 02:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :They are overloading RC, putting extra weight on the database in terms of changes, and not listening to messages from admins. In addition, DC, you are not an admin, and you yourself don't listen to suggestions. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, did I talk to you or ask you? No, I didnt. So I dont know why you are always budding in. I asked 31dot, mainly because I believe that threatening new people does not necessarily create a warm and welcoming atmosphere. But what would you know about that right? – Distantlycharmed 03:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :More than you, at least I am slightly capable of learning and following policies, like say indentation on talk pages. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) First, DC, you should assume that any post anywhere on MA is fair game to respond to. The only restricted zone is a user page(not the talk page). Cobra was being perfectly reasonable in responding. Second, I was not being threatening, I am only trying to illicit a response from that user, a reasonable tactic that most admins use to inform users. If you want the RC overloaded, fine, but I(and others) don't as it makes MA harder to use. Third, I'm not sure how someone could miss a big blue box that says "you have a message" or not realize they have a talk page. There could be a good reason, but trying to draw attention to such pages is not unreasonable.--31dot 04:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Cobra, I wish you didnt know to indent but were a little nicer. I remember when I first started here you accused me promptly of being Aamin Marritza because we both agreed on the same point, so you thought there was foul play going on and we were the same people using different usernames to make the same point. Tsss. Someone even went to one of the admins to check out to make sure. And now this...you babble a lot about policies and guidelines, but have no problem violating or tweaking them when convenient for you. Like...budding into a conversation that is not related to you at all to ultimately use 31dots' talk as a forum for bringing across your points and personally attacking. I come to MA cause I enjoy star trek and not to deal with power hungry, unfriendly pains-in-the butt like you whose been on my butt like a rash since day one. I'm done and sorry 31dot for doing this here. – Distantlycharmed 04:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If there is, please point it out, but I don't believe there is a policy saying other users cannot get involved in any conversation they wish. You also accuse Cobra of personal attacks, which I have not seen, but then engage in them yourself. --31dot 04:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :As 31dot pointed out (and you ignored, funny since you seem to actually want to talk to him but then ignore what he says) I violated no policy in coming here and commenting. Also, ROFL, I would not be talking about "personal attacks" after the utter crapstorm you created (yet again, these are almost always centered around you for some reason) over at Illinois. I wasn't even involved in that before you were turning it into a big edit war and making your own personal attacks, and even when you got what you wanted it wasn't enough for you, you had to complain about it. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Oh believe me, you know exactly what I'm talking about in terms of constantly being on my case for anything. I havent seen anyone else say anything so far - it's always you, interfering. That's the beauty of it, you can continue being a gigantic pain in somsone's ass without ever blowing off. An no one complained in the Illinois article about anything, in the end I merely pointed out that the discussion wasnt about the tense anyway, and ...guess WHO had to make one last low-blow comment about taking "your pound of flesh for once". Right, you. So drop the act. – Distantlycharmed 04:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :LMFAO, no one else said anything in Illinois? Before I even saw the talk page existed, Vince accused you of flaming, and the last comment between you and me on that page was by you, not a "last blowoff" by me. Then there is Cleanse talking you down, too. You are so full of it. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I know it must be hard to be you, but try to really read and understand this. When I said no one said anything, I meant this page not Illinois. Second: Your comment about take "your pound of flesh for once" preceded mine in which I told you to drop it already. There was no reason for you to be making that comment in the end, unless you wanted to be a jerk. So again, drop the act. And seriously, this is ridiculous now. You're acting like my 13 year old cousin. It's like being in a cat-fight. I am not gonna engage with you anymore and your bickering etc. You know who you are. THE END. ( And my sincerest apologies again 31dot )– Distantlycharmed 05:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You aren't god king of this conversation, you of all people don't get to declare "the end." I had as much right to call you on being a whiner over the Illinois thing as anyone, which is what you did. You argue and argue, and flame anyone who disagrees, over getting a word removed, and once it does you have to complain about how the solution wasn't limited to only solving your problem, as if your problem can be the only one that matters in the entire world. You got what you wanted, unlike Luna (which days in and after it is obvious the community does not agree with you, you keep going on) will not happen. I was telling you to just take your victory and move on, for once in your entire MA career, but no, you have to complain instead. No taking the high road for your high-sanctimonious-ness, since rather than falling your own "drop it already" you kept going right along with me. You are no better than me, in fact you have made an ass of yourself wherever you go, and one person on MA has the guts to call you out on it (and at this point doesn't give a crap what happens to himself over it, because you need to know what you are). --OuroborosCobra talk 05:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Poor 31dot's talk page... — Morder 05:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) All right........I respectfully request that the aspects of this discussion that do not involve me be taken elsewhere.--31dot 11:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) missed one User:ShranIsShit — Morder 01:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Got it. :-p – Cleanse 01:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you both. :) --31dot 01:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC) NASA mission patches Hey there! The NASA mission patches were all seen in "First flight" and in many cases they do include the names of the astronauts which makes then canon here as well. Here's a link to John Eaves' blog, where he posted close-up photographs of all the patches: many NASA patches. --Jörg 20:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. --31dot 20:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Does that mean though we need an entire article on each astronaut on these patches considering that they were pretty much illegible on screen?--31dot 20:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::The problem is that 1) the patches only display last names, 2) the space shuttle patches don't reference a particular shuttle by name (Columbia, Challenger, etc.), only the mission number (STS-xxx), so we really shouldn't be linking them to a shuttle that wasn't specifically named in Trek. 3) there is other real-world info creeping into the various NASA-related articles that wasn't mentioned on-screen. -- Renegade54 20:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :That was my fear exactly. If anything, the articles should be about that mission number(if we wanted to do that, which I don't think we should)--31dot 20:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I agree we could create articles for the various space-shuttle missions seen, but not the Space shuttles (unless their names were visible on the patch). --Jörg 20:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Bride of Chaotica/Flash Gordon I don't know if it was deliberate, but on the article on Wikipedia it says that Chaotica was a parody of Ming. And the episode does have an uncanny resemblance to the film. If it was deliberate is probably unknown, but it seems likely. If you see it more as speculation, then fair enough. Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :If you have proof from a concrete source that the writers or producers did it deliberately(like a statement from them, I'll put it back myself. But we need more than "seems likely" for such a claim. You might be right, but it needs to be backed up.--31dot 23:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) 120m Defiant I've started a discussion on the Defiant class length issue, so we can actually try and get a real solution. It seems like we aren't all on the same page here, some people thinking there is a source, some people thinking it is speculation, etc. Let's try to actually present a source, all that jazz. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I was just about to go over there, but thanks for the heads up. :)--31dot 20:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Hey there, thanks for the warm welcome! Until It Sleeps 00:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. If I or anyone else can be of help to you, don't hesitate to ask.--31dot 00:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Problems with the Odo page On the Odo page there are some minor, barely noticeable mistakes, but when i go to edit them they for the most part are reverted. For example, it is state the Odo changes into a top to impress the holographic child. Granted he does a spining motion as he changes, he actually changes into a piece of bread, in reference to their earlier discussion about a character in her peoples' stories who tricked someone with shape shifting powers to become a loaf of bread, then ate the loaf. He said that he wouldnt because he figured she would try to eat him (although his tone implied sarcasim at. Before he departs he spins and changes into the loaf of bread. Also when he is mentoring the young Jem'hadar, he doesnt help the child escape out of sympathy of his own inner desire to rejoin his people, but because the boy was increasingly violent and would have hurt the crew if he stayed. He does offer to help him escape starfleet officials and help the boy become who ever the boy wants to be, but is devestated when he reveals that "I'm a Jem'hadar" and lements to Kira that she was right that the boy would never be anything more then a Jem'hadar. However, when I try to add these facts, they are reverted to the original, slightly misleading versions. I mean no harm and the article is sound. They are just minor things. :Actually, it is a top. ::Odo twists his body and MORPHS into an exact replica of Taya's top-like toy. :That's from the script - also she was playing with a top several times in the episode. — Morder 01:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::It looked like a top to me at the end of the show, I don't recall him changing into a loaf of bread(though I remember him talking about it) :::I've readded the reference to protecting the crew, as that was part of it, but the rest is true as well.--31dot 01:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) About wishing him well or him returning him because Odo himself wanting to return to the founders, the only reference about the founders is when he mentions to kira that he was suppose to be a founder and she was supposed to be a terrorist but they became more and he wanted that for the boy. The last tidbits he has with the boy are him saying he will go with him and they can go whereever he wants to go and he will help him become whatever he wants to be and develope into a person. The boy responds that hes "a jem'hadar". He also mentions that anyone who is not a jem'hadar is his enemy and he will kill, to which odo asks would he kill him and them jem'hadar gives no response. Not once in the episode does he wish him well with the Jem'hadar ok i was wrong about the top one. i watched shadow play and the abandoned again. i was wrong. it was a top. sorry about that. however, i saw no wishing of well and odo was highly disappointed to have to return him to the jem'hadar. also i keep hitting the signature bottun and it doesnt show me as signing my post here. que que Largoss21 02:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Point on my talk page I wasn't getting an answer though. – Jono R 13:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Ignoring the fact that I responded to it, perhaps no one knows the answer. --31dot 13:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC). Re:block status Hi, 31dot! I don't appreciate the ganging up on me that you seem to be doing with Gvsualan! What have I done to warrant it?! I actually hope for an amicable solution, but I don't believe that you both can't see how he is attacking me! I've asked him to stop, citing examples of his harassing behavior, but he's denied targeting me even though he persists with doing so! Since I'm left with very few options, would you care to suggest a solution? I'd be interested to see what other ideas you might have. Sorry for banning him, but I was unaware that it is inappropriate for the victim of such abuse to do the banning! --Defiant 22:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Lessons and Nitpicking Hi. Lessons_(episode) is an episode where the music has a center role, right? And the characters play some music on it. How can you consider that the name of a music piece played can be considered nitpicking? – Plcl 17:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Voyager Article My bad, apologies. ( 20:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) Thankyou :) ( 20:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) New sidebar Not sure if you saw it on Forum:Holograms vs. Fictional characters but I suggested a new sidebar for fictional characters, code here, seen here, and I was hoping to get to the pages in question soon, since my last edit of most of them was to add the hologram sidebar, which is incorrect, it seems. Any issue with me just creating this sidebar and getting down to it? - Archduk3 03:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It looks nice to me. I'd bring it up on the discussion you started just in case others don't see this. Maybe try it out on a couple of pages too.--31dot 10:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Solution I created a list of all the locations on the chart with a picture, a brief description, and a brief background with source information. The page I created is named Operation Retrieve star chart locations. It's a rough draft. Links were established to the Operation Retrieve and The Undiscovered Country pages.– Airtram3 04:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Block status I apologize for the excessive editing. I need some help with editing. I have accidentally created several blank sections in an attempt to reduce space between sections and I was panicing trying to erase them. Can you give me some advice on how to remove the blank sections?--Numberone 17:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I've already lifted the block on your IP address- make sure you're logged in when you edit. :) I would be happy to help, but I'm afraid others would probably know(or at least be able to explain it) better than I would.--31dot 17:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ohai You didn't offend me, but the very first thing you said to me, after my very first edit (changing the Centaur from Type to Class), you changed it back and said "Again, not a class". That line, even just the very first word, was boarderline condescending. I hadn't made an edit before that, didn't even have an acount before that, and your first message to me implied that I should have known better. I'm sorry that I don't know as much about Star Trek as you do. Maybe you're a nice person and maybe you're not but I have to work from what I see, and frankly it wasn't a nice welcome. I understand that this message sounds very aggressive but I don't mean it to be. Just being blunt. User:Vulfie :I appreciate your candor. That comment was not directed at you personally but I completely understand how you might see it that way. It is sometimes frustrating when the same edit get reverted over and over again for the same reason but that should not be taken out on you. Again, I apologize.--31dot 13:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) May we talk privately somewhere? MSN perhaps? User:Vulfie :You may send me an email if you wish- I think there is a link at the left. That said, I think that anything to do with an edit or action I have made should be resolved in public, for full transparency.--31dot 00:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::What's a "boarderline"? -- Captain MKB 13:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry? Please clarify.--31dot 18:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Carbon Creek removals Hey, i left a comment and question at Talk:Carbon Creek (episode). -- Captain MKB 13:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Dosi issue Hello. Something that needs to be corrected, however very minor. The Dosi were reptiloid and not humanoid. Quote from StarTrek.com ( ) "Dosi Episode: DS9 427 - Rules of Acquisition Reptiloid race of the Gamma Quadrant and client states to the Dominion who are profit-driven like the Ferengi but, in stark contrast, tend to violence. Known to Zek for its tulaberries and wine, and as a possible link to greater powers in the Gamma Quadrant, their planet can supply 10,000 but not 100,000 vats of tulaberry wine." -Spiderez :The Star Trek website is not canon, so we would not change the main body of the article solely based on that. Do you have other evidence, such as a copy of the script? --31dot 22:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's in the background note for the article. -- sulfur 22:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for finding that. Doing several things at once here. :)--31dot 22:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I understand I understand but I can't get the templates in my namespace. --TDM : Always here to help but only one thing : Call me Data 11:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) The Link should work... I tried the link that I provided for Derek Mears in the history of the article and it worked. What exact kind of message did you get? Should I re-add it to the article? (I'll wait to you approve it so I don't seem like an adbot :)-- 00:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :When I clicked it it said "No information available about Derek Mears" but if you say it works I believe you- you can put it back and I'll let others decide if it works.--31dot 02:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Recent undos It's that damn editor. Think we should start a forum and ask if the editor is necessary? We can have it disabled for our wiki if we want but it should be discussed first. What do you think? — Morder (talk) 23:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :That's probably a good idea. It's getting kind of annoying. Damn editor indeed...:)--31dot 23:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Let's get it started. — Morder (talk) 21:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :You beat me. :)--31dot 21:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, I just created the link here and then edited it. :) It's getting to the point where I want to just undo any edit that looks like this. — Morder (talk) 22:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Just so you know...this is a result of the cheap editor. — Morder (talk) 07:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I figured as much. :) Hopefully we can get this turned off. --31dot 08:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the edit I'm a newbie and it was so exciting to see how quickly you took my attempt at multiphasic bioscan and changed it to real memory alpha language. I just made a user account and now I'm going to read the guidelines...Yay wiki power!– Uhura2009 01:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Links Your asked me to create a link so people could read my article on Riker Hologram, when I did you deleted it. Could you explain what you mean by creating a link, and wher would the Riker Hologram link go. Thanks Shamutto 16:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finiis'ral I'm in the midst of watching "The Perfect Mate," and I've noticed that the wiki has finiis'ral misspelled, according to the subtitles. I've made all the text changes, but can't find the option for retitling the page for finiis'ral itself. I looked it up in the Okuda paper encyclopedia, as well. It is indeed finiis'ral, not finis'raal. :) Thank you for your help -- M.vd 16:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) -- Books in shops "move" Try to use the "move" command rather than cutting and pasting. Keeps the history and all. :) -- sulfur 19:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I wasn't sure that was neccesary given the nature of the comment, but I will do so from now on. :)--31dot 20:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC) More a good habit to be in, so that everything is carried around. That way we don't appear to be too hypocritical when we tell others to do the same thing. :) -- sulfur 20:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Kiranys When you block an anon-ip make sure you uncheck "Block anonymous users only" as that will also block usernames associated with that ip :) (I think that's why it failed before) — Morder (talk) 23:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Ah....thanks for the tip. :) Hopefully I won't need to do that much.....--31dot 23:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Quotes I really think we should probably not archive quotes to talk pages. They take up a lot of space and isn't necessary since it's easily grabbed from the episode again if needed. What do you think? :) — Morder (talk) 08:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I think the rationale for doing it was in case someone disagreed with the removal, which would give them the chance to object and discuss it. I suppose we could either 1) put the onus on the person who disagrees to bring it up for discussion, and simply remove the quote and/or 2) only say that quotes which are directly against policy, such as exchanges, don't need to be copied over. :Gotta go now or otherwise I would discuss it more :) but you could bring it up on MA:QUOTE's talk page.--31dot 08:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I think they definitely should be archived for the benefit of later editors, just like removed background notes. We can always archive the talk pages if they get too long, as is done with some of the more prominent articles' talk pages.– Cleanse 09:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I guess, it just seems like an unnecessary step as background information isn't as easy to come by as a quote is. :) Recent deletion Don't even bother telling those anons about that. I've noticed all across wikia those pages are being created. No clue why. — Morder (talk) 23:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Sigh.......I guess you're right. :) I guess if they were really interested they would put it on the right page, right? I don't understand how that gets done- I don't know how they find them. Thanks--31dot 23:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Good point, I hadn't thought about how these people actually find a page to create and post crap on. It's been happening all too much lately though... — Morder (talk) 23:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah- I guess it must be entertaining for those people.--31dot 03:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Edithints Make sure you use . If you don't and they decide to reply they'll actually edit the template and not their talk page. I think I'll fix it and protect the templates from non-confirmed users. Just in case. — Morder (talk) 05:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ah....so that's why that happened to me once. :) Thanks--31dot 11:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) About links to the UFP page In particular, the revision i made to the Onlies page that you reverted, i really thing that links saying "Federation" should really link directly to the UFP page, and not a redirect, as that masks the true destination. Besides, why would you want to do that? Who is the "Federation" anyway? (okay, i know that the Federation is the UFP, but if the Federation really is the United Federation of Planets, then it should say "United Federation of Planets", and not "Federation" (at least in the bubble that pops up when you hover the cursor over the link) (PS: Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors in this, ass my keyboard sucks --Kargaroc586 03:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Using just "Federation" to refer to the UFP is not just an invention of Memory Alpha, it was done on the show. If it was just our invention I would agree with you, but as the UFP was called that it is not unreasonable to use in articles where appropriate. If you disagree, feel free to start a discussion on the talk page for either the Federation redirect or the UFP article.--31dot 03:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) J It is from Ships of the Line and that user has been constantly uploading it and it has been constantly removed every time. We need to put a stop to it at some point. — Morder (talk) 00:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Your warning to that user was quite appropriate, given that. Thanks for the heads up.--31dot 00:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, it looks like it wasn't that user but it's consistent and might be sockpuppetting...really annoying either way. — Morder (talk) 00:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I might go back find all the users and request a checkuser to see if it is the same user and then block the IP. — Morder (talk) 00:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Haldo there Thanks for welcoming me, apparently automatically. I do have a query; could the user accountHomfrog42 be deleted? I only just realized I had this account already when I created it on another Wikia wiki, so it translated over. I hd created that second account when I thought I didn't have one already, in spite of my confusion at the "invalid name" error when I tried to enter Homfrog. So could it be deleted; I don't need a second account that goes to the same email. Thanks so much. -Homfrogtalk 19:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome for the automatic welcome. :) Others may know better than I, but It is my understanding that accounts cannot be deleted. I have seen it suggested that if you wish to stop using an account for whatever reason, just stop using it. Some people also change their password and then forget it.--31dot 19:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Protection I think you can go ahead and protect it indefinitely - it's an archive page and shouldn't be edited by anyone anyway. So stupid... — Morder (talk) 22:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Done, thanks for the suggestion. It is definitely a stupid situation. I guess some people have a lot of free time. :) --31dot 22:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hehe, says the two guys who edit a wiki in their free time :) — Morder (talk) 23:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well.........I have some free time, just not a lot. :)--31dot 00:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) William Marshall redirect The source was an idiot at Wikipedia who put a link over to Memory Alpha without bothering to look for the correct page here, assuming that we used exactly the same naming scheme as they do. I've fixed that now. -- sulfur 12:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I look over there now and then but I probably wouldn't have figured that out. :) --31dot 12:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) It was the text in the latest "redirect" that you deleted that gave it away. -- sulfur 12:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::See also User talk:IRMacGuyver I tried to get the guy to tell me what it was that linked here but he didn't - probably the same guy. — Morder (talk) 19:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Removed Content This is interesting, as I've never seen this before on a wiki. Is this common practice on memory alpha? This is rarely done on wikipedia, as all deleted content is archived via the "history" tab, and I believe it's discouraged to make an additional edit to the talk page which just adds additional processing load to the servers, and memory load to save the new talk page edit. If this is the process that is generally followed over here, however, I will endeavour to do so in the future. TheHYPO 21:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :It generally depends on the content to be honest. If it's questionable, then it gets moved to the talk page for a) future reference, and b) possible discussion. If it's garbage content? Simple removal is fine. Generally. -- sulfur 21:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ST (09) Three Act Structure Hi. I made the edits to the structure not noticing that I had not signed in. Thank you for reverting them back to the way I had them. I know edits made by anonymous posters are usually not taken as seriously as those by established ones. I do know these breaks are the correct ones. The way it was before was more typical of a television episode (prologue, etc.) than a film. Sir Rhosis 21:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :That was my confusion- I looked at the other movie pages and saw you were indeed correct. If if makes you feel better I did not revert it just because it was an anonymous posting.--31dot 21:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Bedford Falls Check out ; there's an amusing anecdote to this effect from the Companion that someone added awhile back. ;-) – Cleanse 00:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I can see Spiner doing that. --31dot 00:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I have a question If no one's posting to certain sections on my talk page anymore, should I delete them? :Generally, no. Talk pages should be kept as a record of what has happened. If you wish, you can create a subpage and archive past discussions. Just add /Archive to the address of your usertalk page. Also, new comments should go on the bottom of a page.--31dot 22:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh, OK. It's just sort of embarrassing having a record of all the trouble I caused in my first days here! --Ensign Tylok 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :In that case I would archive it, but don't feel bad. I've made mistakes along the way too, as you can see on this page. :) Don't feel bad, we all have done it.--31dot 23:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Trimming summaries and how long should they be Ah, I see the guideline now. In Memory Alpha:Editing guidelines. By the way, does trimming a plot summary require the original text be moved to talk? I'd think not, as that's more rewriting than simple removal. Is there a suggestion for how long or detailed plots should be? I looked at a few FAs. Dark Frontier is roughly 23 pgs and The Thaw 12 pgs on my screen. Whereas Broken Bow and Star Trek First Contact are 7 pgs. Setacourse 22:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :In my opinion (just my opinion, you might want to ask around :) ) a rewrite that simply changes wording or other minor things doesn't need to be copied to the talk page, it just needs to be noted in the summary what happened. I don't even think single sentences need to be copied over unless they are controversial or in dispute. In general, only the outright removal of a passage should be moved to the talk page. :I think that the episode summaries should be detailed enough to provide a general idea of the events of the episode, but they do not need to note every minute action, quote, or detail. For example, I know I edited a lot of Voyager summaries to remove name, title, and race of all the major characters in those summaries- this information doesn't need to be on every page. I don't know how helpful that is. :I'm not sure I can say they should be a certain length in pages other than to say the longer episodes should have longer summaries.--31dot 22:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I would add that there might be instances where similarly long episodes might have summaries of different lengths, which could depend on what happened in the episode, but there are probably instances here where some summaries are long just because they are long. I think a good guide is if the summary takes almost as long to read as to see the episode, it's too long. I've seen that here.--31dot 22:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::In my view summaries should not replace watching the show. They should be more along the lines of a helpful guide while watching the show to give you the information that might be unclear or give you a link to that new race that was mentioned or what ever. With regards to rewrites yes changes to text should not be copied to the talk page I don't even think quotes should be as they're quotes and can easily be replaced (but it seems I'm alone on that one) — Morder (talk) 23:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree with most everything said, as it comes across as common sense to me. I just didn't know if there was a rule or guideline for plot detail, as I thought "Reference deleted content on the talk page" was more a custom or courtesy until 31dot strongly implied it was a rule. By the way, should "If you find false information in an article, mention it on the talk page and describe the corrections – because if one person believed it was true, chances are someone else believed it was true, too." be changed to "If you delete something in an article, mention it on the talk page and describe the corrections - because if one person added it, chances are others will too." Most things deleted (and moved to talk) aren't false. They're non-canon, speculation, badly sourced or unnecessary. Setacourse 18:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I would recommend that you bring that up on the editing guidelines talk page, so it's more visible.--31dot 20:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. Done. And I changed my proposed wording slightly too, though I'm not married to it. Setacourse 22:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) NO! no! don't give him fuel! :) This person has been trouble before and even called me "libelous". (which if he was any kind of smarts he would know that the legal term only applies if I've irreparably damaged his character - which I didn't) Ignoring him would probably be the best solution as it's clear he isn't going to let this site be. — Morder (talk) 02:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :You're right, I won't comment on it again. I reviewed his talk page after I posted and saw that. This person seems to think they're an attorney or something, but as you say they're way off. You didn't even say anything bad.--31dot 02:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't even going to sign for the anon but I figured someone else would and reply which is why I signed away...hoping nobody else would care. Oh well...just something we'll have to deal with... :) — Morder (talk) 02:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I disagree I don't think Garak was a minor character in DS9. I think he was in a lot of episodes and played a sufficient part to be notified as not a minor character. Also, why Q? He's just plain, and simply annoying. :By "minor" I mean not a main cast member. --31dot 21:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Questions And Comments: Could you please leave, at least, the quote about Riker addressing Argyle?????? I have watched this episode, many times (most recent is last week) And I know, that that is the Correct line. What policy fobids that?! As for the speculations, I see them everywhere on this site. They are itallic and in boxes. In-Correct 23:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :If you see any uncited speculations it only means that we have not gotten around to removing them yet, or they can be backed up with evidence, such as a statement from a cast or crew member, or other evidence. This prevents the articles from being loaded down with fan-based speculations, which would overrun the site. :The quote is fine, I removed it inadvertently.--31dot 00:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Category Heh, didn't even give me a chance to delete it. :) — Morder (talk) 11:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. :) I saw the category before I saw you had already removed it from the pages. Timing.......--31dot 11:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, someone should have "talked" to the anon already since he's created the category several times. I think I'll "deleted pages" it. — Morder (talk) 11:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. If we were going to create a category about that (I'm not convinced on that yet) I don't think that would be the name that would be agreed upon.--31dot 11:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. — Morder (talk) 11:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Galaxy-class removal by IP That IP is a dynamic one, also adding that the Intrepid-class Bellerophon participated in major battles in DS9 (when I'm basically 100% sure it was only seen/mentioned in 1 DS9 episode, and no battle) on half a dozen pages without edit summary. I left him a message on yesterday's IP User_talk:78.1.249.119. Maybe he didn't see it, but him blindly reverting helps no one. I see you've just locked Galaxy-class. Good. He was removing info Dec 1 too. Just wondering if I should leave him a message at his new IP, whether the other articles should be locked, or anything else done. Setacourse 02:52, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Back in a sec....--31dot 03:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :OK, I blocked them to stop their spree for now. I might post some sort of message on his other IP, if only to let others know what they've done. Thanks for reverting some of that stuff. :) --31dot 03:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I see you put a little message there yesterday, that should work for now.--31dot 03:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, and cool. Setacourse 03:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Block of 78.3.12.180 I think the block of this anon is unfair. No one made any attempt to contact this anon or help them improve their editing until you sent them the warning at 22:44. The anon's last edit was more than an hour before you sent them a warning, at 21:40, yet despite the fact that they had not continued with poor editing after your initial warning, you blocked the anon for three days. This seems entirely unwarranted, especially considering the edits seem to have been made in good faith, based on a belief that Admiral Ross was using Bellerophon as his flagship throughout the war. These were not porn links, vulgarity, or whatever, yet you blocked them without waiting to see if they had learned from your warning. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :If you'll read the above discussion and look for yourself, you will see that not only did I warn them, but Setacourse did as well under their other dynamic IP address. I did not block them becuase of poor editing, I blocked them to prevent having to follow them everywhere cleaning up after them and if they had posted on their talk page or explained themselves I would have lifted the block that instant. As it is now I will lift it because it is over with.--31dot 11:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Your warning to the anon mentioned nothing about alt accounts, and an editor being blocked should not have to search other users talk pages to figure out what is going on. It should be on their talk page. Regardless of that, you still blocked them after giving them a warning, and they had halted their behavior. None of the alt accounts had made vandalistic edits or violated the warning in the time between the warning and your multi-day block. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::The big issue is that the same guy came back on 8 different IPs over the last 3 weeks (or so). Most (all?) of his additions have been deleted. Chasing them all around to link them all together would be a huge pain. Sometimes a quick block is the best way to get someone's attention. In that case, it's best to throw up a quick block with a "read and respond on your talk page" note. -- sulfur 18:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Which I would have been fine with, but that isn't what was done here. He was told to stop misbehaving or it would be treated as vandalism, then blocked after he'd not done anything else. For all intents and purposes, he had "stopped." While this is likely because they just weren't online, it doesn't matter. They had not continued to take action in violation of their warning. No one had even tried to contact them before this to begin with. I'm not asking that all of their accounts be "collected and linked together," but there isn't even a mention of alt account use on this persons warning. All that happened was he was given a warning, and and half an hour later, after no violation of the warning and no further editing under any IP address, blocked for no continued activity. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't think I needed to tell someone who is using multiple IPs that they are using multiple IP's- they either know this or are oblivious to it and won't care. I instituted the block, as Sulfur said, to get the person's attention more than anything else, but I have seen instances where a person will come back after that amount of time or slightly longer. I'll also note that the day after I lifted the block he did it again.--31dot 22:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC)